deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete VS Dr. Eggman
Pete vs Dr. Eggman is a What-If? Death Battle Description Disney vs Sega! Which of these two villains who are on and off foes of their companie's mascots can make out on top. Beginning Wiz: We know that our favorite companies have mascots of different kinds with certain main enemies like Bowser, Buzz Buzzard, and even Dr. Wily. Boomstick: But in this fight, we will be pitting these two villains; Pete, the fat cat man and enemy of Mickey Mouse... Wiz: ...And Dr. Robotnik, A.K.A. the Eggman, and enemy to Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to Analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dr. Eggman Wiz: We all know that Dr. Eggman has been the enemy of Sonic and his friends since day one. Boomstick: And he has many robots in his army to do his bidding, but for this fight, he is on his own, with the exception of his Egg Mobile and one of his giant robots. Wiz: Now with his Egg Mobile, not only can he be able to get from one place to another, as it is his prime mode of transportation, but it can be equipped with various gadgets. Boomstick: Like the Wrecker-Checker ball, a gun that shits fireballs, a spike drill, and even a mine dropper, and when those don't do, he turns it into the Egg-Walker. Wiz: In this mode, he is capable of shooting bullets with its singular machine gun, and has a surprise boxing glove when in close-range. Boomstick: When he does fight Sonic and his friends as the final boss, it's usually with some sort of big robot he pilots, like for this fight, he will be fighting in his iconic Death Egg Robot. Wiz: In this icon of a giant robot built by the doctor himself, it lacks in moving speed but makes up for the fact that it can still fight, using its extendable robot arms and fire bombs. Boomstick: The Doctor will know when to make his call, which is one I would recommend even for a prostate exam if he was that kind of doctor. Dr. Eggman: (after deafeating Tails on Sonic Adventure 2) Better Luck next time, Fox-Boy! Pete Wiz: We know that Pete is the recurring enemy to not just Mickey Mouse, but also Donald Duck and Goofy as well. Boomstick: But his beginnings didn't show him as the fat cat he is today, as in the 1920's Alice cartoons, he started as a bear. Wiz: Right, but for this fight, we will use modern Pete, and his most powerful ego. Pete is quite the capable fighter at times since he is a great boxer and wrestler. Boomstick: And that is because he has super strength despite being a very obese cat man, and even though he doesn't have a turtle shell like his famous rival that we all know and love, Pete can still tank in attacks, even the most powerful attack that the most powerful character from Kingdom Hearts can dish out, and can still get back up on his feet. Wiz: Pete is also quite the specialist in weaponry as well, as he can use guns and swords, including the KeyBlade. Like Bowser after him, Pete can also have various powers by his side ranging from force fields, powerful energy-based projectiles, to even shape-shifting. Speaking of which, there have been many different egos of Pete that they are hard to keep count of, but one of them stands out above all that makes it in this Death Battle. Boomstick: And that ego is the original Giga Bowser before there was even a Giga Bowser himself... Julius. Wiz: Despite being an invention by the late simian scientist, Dr. Frankenollie, This hybrid of Pete and Frankenstein's Monster has enhanced strength, and despite his monstrous size, he is quite fast and agile at times, but there's more. Boomstick: Like in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, he has electrikenitic powers when he charges elcectricity with his hands, and he can deliver Thunder Punches like an Electivire, and can create shockwzves with his elbow drops and aerial crashes. Wiz: With these tactics on his side, he is sure to be the most powerful Disney villain of all, more than enough to surpass that of Maleficent. Pete: Now that I got a sock, I can doos what I always wanted to doos; ROB BANKS! Bursts through walls while stealing bags of money while cackling about it) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the theme of Final Boss from “Sonic 3” & “Sonic & Knuckles”) We open up to see a laboratory, and not just any laboratory, but the one that is called the Eggman Empire labs, where it is the operating empire of the evil scientist, Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik, known to his enemies these days as Dr. Eggman. But then, come what appears to be a portal, of what looks like the portal used by such creatures known as the Heartless. Coming through the portal is the fat, bumbling, comical, yet cunning and tricky fat cat named Pete. Pete: What? What kind of a weird place is this? And why can’t I find that brat, that hot-headed duck, and the goof? Just then he hears an alarm going off. Alarm: Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! Just then coming from above and behind Pete is what appears to be a silver egg-shaped aircraft and in that same aircraft is the man with an orange moustache himself, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: I don’t know how you got in here, but I know how you are going to leave my place, and that is through death. Pete: We shall see about that, see? Pete gets to his fighter’s stance. FIGHT! (Cue the theme song of the Egg Dealer from “Shadow the Hedgehog”) Dr. Eggman begins by summoning his checker wrecking ball and starts to hit Pete with it, but the first Disney villain himself manages to dodge it a couple of times until he starts to grab the ball and starts swinging it around causing the chain to break off, and despite the ship being launched backwards, Dr. Eggman manages to stop his ship from crashing to a wall. Dr. Eggman: Is that all you got? But then he notices the wrecker ball being thrown by Pete coming at him. He dodges it and starts to charge at Pete with his aircraft. And he gets a drill at the ready. Pete: Oh, drilling me down is not as easy as it looks. Pete activates his shield before the drill made contact, and when it did though, it gave Dr. Eggman quite the few shocks. Dr. Eggman: Yow! That smarts. Then Dr. Eggman is reflected back. Pete: He, He, now you know why no one and I mean no one messes with the Mighty Pete. Dr. Eggman: Oh really, well lets you if you are mighty enough to deal with these. Dr. Eggman then fire bombs at Pete around the same time Pete’s shield wears off, and a couple of them send Pete up in the air from the power of each explosion, and when Pete starts landing, he gets a hit from a boxing glove that is inside Eggman’s aircraft which is now the Egg-Walker, thus causing Pete to land on his stomach, but is still alive just injured from that surprise. Dr. Eggman: Not expecting that were you? Pete: Nope, nor were you expecting this, neither. Pete pulls out his keyblade and starts dashing at the fat doctor himself, who tries to shoot as many of his bullets from his Egg-Walker’s machine gun, but Pete activates his shield again to deflect the many bullets from his shield. Then Pete goes about slashing the Egg-Walker’s legs. Dr. Eggman: Hey what are you doing? Just then the legs start coming apart, but the fat doctor himself with his aircraft managed to escape, and then pushes a button to summon the giant battle robot that resembles himself that is known as the Death Egg Robot, and inserts his aircraft in the robot. (Cue the theme song of the Death Egg Robot from Sonic Generations) Dr. Eggman: This is where I literally turn you into kitty litter. Pete: Not so fast, you mustached omelet ingredient. For I can turn into various things myself. Pete then uses his powers to turn himself into the monster sized beast to be like a mixture of Frankenstein’s monster and Pete himself named Julius. Dr. Eggman: So you can turn into a monster, which reminds me much of my rival? No matter, victory will be mine. Julius then starts off with a series of punch combos, but then he is repelled back with the robots extendable arms but that didn’t matter for Julius reacted quickly with a couple of elbow rushes, and then Julius jumps at a surprising height and tries to jump on the Death Egg Robot, but surprisingly, the Fat Doctor orders his robot to drop bombs to make them hit the monstrous cat himself, which has seem to work, despite the monster being unfazed. But that same explosion then causes pieces of the wall to land on Julius. Dr. Eggman: Well, looks like the curiosity has managed to do more than kill this cat. (Laughs gloatingly) (Cue the Theme song of the Shadow Blot Battle from Epic Mickey) But little Eggman’s knowledge that while he is gloatingly laughing in victory, there were sparks arriving into the pile of wall chunks where Julius is buried, and the next to see is the fact that we see Julius (who is surprisingly still alive) coming out of the pile with electrical absorb hands, and extra furious. Dr. Eggman: W-w-w-w-what?! That’s impossible. Julius then charges at the Death Egg Robot with an electric powered Elbow Rush, causing more damage than ever, following with electric punch combos which cause the robot to take more than it could take to the point where it blows up, thus causing Dr. Eggman to be launched in the air and land on his back, and then we see Julius who is turned back to his normal Pete self again. Dr. Eggman: Now, now, let’s talk about this won’t we? Pete: Too late for that, doc. Prepare to be joining my old pal, Maleficent. Pete then slashes the fat doctor with his keyblade via decapitation. Pete: Now to find those three chowderheads. Pete then opens another portal to find the certain “Brat”, “Hot-Headed Duck”, and “Goof” he was trying to find. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, who knew thatBowser's first rival had it in him? Wiz: Dr. Eggman may be more intelligent than Pete, and even surpass him in the speed category... Boomstick: Which is evident in the first two Sega Genesis games of Sonic the Hedgehog. Wiz: ..Pete managed to surpass him in every category, even his ego, Julius was enhanced in the strength and speed to keep up with the doctor. Boomstick: Leaving the doc surprisingly "shocked" to death. The Winner is Pete. Trivia *This is now Maxevil's nintieth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's fifth 'Sega vs. Disney' themed Death Battle, the first four are Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, and Bayonetta vs Ursula. *This is the seventh of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature a character from his lineup to appear in this season, this time being both combatants: Pete who previously appeared in Maxevil's Death Battle, Pete vs Bowser, and Dr. Eggman who previously starred in Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder; the first six are Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Captain Jack Sparrow in Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Amy Rose in Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Bowser in Groudon vs Bowser, Bane in Bane vs Captain America, an Majin Buu in Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon; and the next two are Will Vandom in Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom and Homer Simpson in Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is the twenty seventh of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first twenty six are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, and Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon; and the next two are Tails vs Dexter and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's sixty sixth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first sixty five are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, and SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel; and the next six are Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Sonic vs Mickey and Friends' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016